Various electronic apparatuses may comprise semiconductor devices having various structures as well as electronic devices for exchanging a variety of signals, where the semiconductor devices and the electronic devices emit electromagnetic waves during operation.
The electromagnetic waves may interfere with operation of the semiconductor devices and the electronic devices because these devices may be mounted very closely together on a motherboard. Accordingly, there is a need for structures and/or methods for shielding the electromagnetic waves.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.